moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ze
A mercenary who holds little allegiance to the Horde and former Quel'dorei Farstrider, recently striping her eleven name and ties she now only responds to 'Ze' and goes through great pain to suppress any qualities she can relate to the Sin'dorei. She heavily practices in combat and is fueled by an obsessive perfectionist drive to improve and dominate any competition. The only things she can really enjoy are things that don't remind her of anything. Personality Calm collected, relaxed and passively aggressive. Accepts the truth for what it is, no matter how bitter it is to swallow, being blunt comes second nature (take that as a word of warning). She has a strong desire to prove herself after being chased away by the Lich King, forming an obsessive blood lust and a need for perfection. Although presenting a strong confidence she is weak and unwilling to admit that she too can still bleed. She would never admit it, but her biggest motivation is salvation, even though she fully accepts that she is not worthy of lights blessing. She speaks in a wise tone and very passionately, she has never and will never apologize for anything she says that she truely believes in. Early Life Ze grew up as a proud and noble member of the Quel'dorei Farstriders, her large family of twelve served as their own unit and clan. Lead by her father she stood strong in battle and fought bravely to defend her people. After the Second War she greatly looked forward to peace, and like many other Quel'dorei, she locked herself in their magical kingdom of Quel'Thalas with her family, cutting off all ties with members of the Alliance and forgetting about the armies of the Horde. More then half of her family had been wounded during the Hordes brutal attack upon Quel'Thalas, many were not fit to wield a sword but because of their honorable nature they remained a key part of the Farstriders. Third War and the Coming of the Scourge The family was rallied to take up arms against the Scourge and defend their land and people. Hesitantly, they agreed and moved to the front lines, after only a short but victorious battle they had lost two members. Ze's father realized that it was suicide to stand against the army of the undead, he took his family and fled their homeland, abandoning their fellow rangers in battle and their people. Escaping Quel'Thalas, Ze's father was unsure of where to turn. He had willingly shut out the Alliance and knew that they would be no refuge to his family, pressed for time he made the decision to move them into Stratholme. They managed to clear their way into city hall where the stink of the plague was mild; having no desire to live in this place Ze's father quickly began to think of alternative safety zones, but days turned into months, and months turned into years. The growing anxiety and paranoia of what lay out side kept the family trapped in the Plaguelands. Life in Hiding Ze spent many if not all of her days pulling more weight then she could handle, caring for the family and offering everything she could to them. She gave everything she had to do everything she could to ensure their survival. Over the years she developed an acute scent for the plague and was able to determine the difference between an infected organism and a clean one; teaching this ability to her brothers and sisters they became more successful in supplying food and water for the clan. Being of the Quel'dorei Farstriders the family suffered minor magic addiction, they suffered silently until discovering a way to siphon nature and convert it into a form of magic that would be similar to a moonwell. With all of the newly acquired skills it was easy for the family to remain one step ahead of the Scourge and hidden from the forces of the Alliance or Horde. Betrayal A foolish mistake almost cost Ze her life, unaware of the Lich Kings presence, she ventured away from her families 'safe-zone' only to be caught by Scourge patrol, she put up a valiant fight which caught a Scourge commanders attention, instead of death they brought her to Naxxramas to be tested on using Blight Crystals. Arthas was readying the necropolis for its transportation to Northrend when Ze broke free from her handlers and through herself in front of the Lich King. Pledging allegiance to him on her free will she offered the location of her family and their lives as a test of faith. Intrigued by her betrayal Arthas pulled her from the Blight program and escorted her to her families hiding place, he then ordered her to slaughter them one by one and look into their eyes as they died. Completion of this task allowed her acceptance into the Lich Kings death knight army. Death Knight She fiercely battled and competed for Arthas' acknowledgements. Looking up to Arthas as a father figure she associated his praise with love and drove herself to the brink of insanity trying to achieve it. After the battle of Lights Hope Chapel she stripped herself of her past and her name, refusing to answer to anything but Ze, swallowing the pain of loss, worthlessness and betrayal she became a mercenary, working for whoever had the highest offer. After a failed mission that almost cost her everything, she realized she was unable to continue alone, sucking up her pride, she returned to join the Horde. Dark Ranger After joining the Horde she begain intense training under Nathanos the Blightcaller, earning her way into his champions she was allowed an audience with the Dark Lady. Little words were spoken between the two and Sylvanas accepted her amoungst the Dark Rangers, keeping a close eye on the betrayer. Under the training of Lyanna she was able to recover some of her ranger skills such as stealth and speed. The future is unknown to her for now but she continues to keep her watchful eyes over Northrend. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight